Too Shy To Say
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: The VCTF is holding its annual barbecue and softball game...


TOO SHY TO SAY   
By: Cindy   
Email: sg1phileshipper@skynet.be   
Disclaimer: Not mine. They are from Sander and Moses and NBC. No   
infringement is intended. Please don't sue me. I have nothing, unless my   
SBR mind and I don't think you can use that. I wish you could. I wrote the   
song "too shy to say". I wish I did. It belongs to the great Richard Marx.   
Spoilers: Nada, none, nothing. I blame my horrible satellite dish for that.   
Classification: What do you expect? SBR? I don't write anything else. Sam   
and Bailey Forever.   
Rating: PG   
Summary: The VCTF is holding its annual barbecue and softball game. Someone   
is feeling a little neglected, until Grace is playing matchmaker...   
  
  
'Too Shy To Say'   
  
Sam woke up around seven and she could see it was bright and sunny outside.   
Today was the big day. May 1st was the annual FBI softball game. After the   
game everyone gathered around for a huge barbecue. She was really excited   
about the game. She had never played softball and had been training for a   
couple of weeks. Bailey had thought her how to play and she had been really   
quick catching it. She wanted to make a good impression. Like always, she   
had been teamed up with the members of the VCTF and with Bailey in   
particular. At least then she would be able to ask him a few things during   
the game. She was glad she would spend the day with him.   
  
Janet wouldn't be there. They had broken up a couple of weeks ago. When Sam   
had asked what happened, Bailey had told her that it's impossible to be   
with one person if you love another. When she had asked him what he meant,   
he had just mumbled something under his breath. Then he had left the   
office. She hadn't asked him since then. She just thought that Janet was in   
love with someone else and that Bailey had found out. She knew Bailey   
wasn't in love with someone else or she would have noticed. Bailey was the   
best friend she had and they told each other everything. But this time, she   
felt something was different. There was something bothering him and she   
wasn't able to find out what it was.   
  
Sam got dressed, made herself some breakfast and reread the notes she had   
made for the game. She remembered everything very clearly from last night.   
She was happy with herself. And she was in a great mood today, so she was   
sure everything would go just fine.  
  
It was almost 9 o'clock when the doorbell rang. And she opened it and there   
she saw Bailey stand in his black shorts and his heaven blue VCTF shirt. He   
looked like an angel. Sam offered him to come in and he kissed her on the   
cheek. Then he looked at her from head to tow. She was wearing a black   
short and a heaven blue shirt just like him. He laughed:  
  
"Tell me something Sam. What's the color of your underwear? We may be   
wearing the same. Or even better, show it to me."   
"You wish Bailey. Maybe tonight."   
"Is that a promise?"   
"No it's an offer. No striptease before an important game. Remember what   
John told us."   
"No sex before the game?"   
"Bailey!!!!!! No, he told us no fun before the game."   
"I think John never had fun in his entire life."   
"You're lucky he can't hear you or he would have kicked you in the   
ass."   
"He won't dare do that to me Sam. I'm his boss."   
"You think because you are there boss, people won't kick you in the   
ass?"   
"Well yes."   
"You're wrong about that Bailey. You are my boss to and if it was   
needed, I would kick you with pleasure."   
"You would huh? Maybe I'll let you do it some day."   
"You'll let me do it? I'm not going to ask you if a can. I will come   
as a surprise."  
  
Sam grinned at Bailey and they both started laughing out loud. He put his   
hand on the small of her back and leaded her to the door. They got down and   
went to Bailey's car. To Sam's surprise, there was a limousine waiting   
them:   
  
"A limousine, Bailey?"   
"Well yes, I wanted to enter at the game in style. We are going to win this   
thing, and winners deserve to ride in style."   
"Don't you think you are taking this far to seriously, Bailey?"   
"Maybe, but I also wanted to impress you."   
"Well, you just did that. I am very impressed. I hope I'll be able to   
impress you at the game."   
"You will be just fine, Sam. I saw you play and you have a natural talent   
for softball. And believe me if I say you have talent Sam. I never saw   
anyone play like that for that first time."  
"I think I had a very good coach."   
"Thank you. Well let's just wait and see how your coach is going to play. I   
mean I am a bit old for that kind of stuff."   
"Come on, Bailey. You're not old. You are really old."   
"Thanks a lot. I needed that."   
  
Sam started laughing out loud and Bailey opened the door to the limo for   
her. She lightly kissed him on the cheek and got in. He got in behind her   
and came to sit next to her.   
  
The drive to the playground was spent in silence. When they arrived there,   
John was already waiting. The crowd was huge and all kind of departments   
was chatting with each other. Bailey and Sam joined the VCTF and Grace   
waved at them. Sam smiled and came to stand next to Grace:  
  
"Hello you two. How was the drive in the limo?"   
"It was fantastic Grace. Bailey is so sure we are going to win this game   
and he thinks winners should drive in style. So he came up with the limo."   
"And I was trying to seduce Sam."   
  
They all started laughing out loud at the usual flirting of Sam and Bailey.   
They did flirt a lot, but no one really knew how they felt about each   
other. Grace winked to Sam and asked her to come with her. Sam followed   
Grace and they sat down on the nearest bench. Grace looked at Sam   
seriously:  
  
"What's going on between you and Bailey, Sam?"   
"Nothing is going on. We are just good friends."   
"Come on Sam. I've seen how the two of you look at each other and how much   
you care about each other."   
"Grace, we are just good friends. We have been good friends for years now.   
And I don't see why you think something is going on between us."   
"Look in the mirror when you look at him and you will see everything you   
need to know in your eyes. They say so much."   
"Grace, I don't think..."   
"Sam, you're talking to me here. I've known you long enough to see when   
something is bothering you. And something is bothering you. It all started   
when you found out Bailey and Janet got back together. You became so quiet   
and so distant. I had never seen you like that. And after all you had been   
through, I didn't want to talk about it. And then Bailey broke up with   
Janet and the old Sam was back again. I'm not an expert, but I can see what   
things like that mean. You love him, don't you Sam?"   
"I don't think love has anything to do with it. I just want to see him   
happy and I don't think he would have been happy with Janet. She was not   
right for him."   
"Sam, just tell him how you feel. It would make things a lot easier for   
both of you."   
"Why should I tell him?"   
"Because obviously he is too scared to do so. "   
"Who says he's feeling the same about me?"   
"So you admit you love him?"   
"What are you trying to do here Grace?"   
"Open the eyes of two of my good friends who love each other so much and   
are too scared to do anything about it. Do you love him?"   
"Alright, I do love him. I love him so much it's hurting me. But if I told   
him and he didn't feel the same, I would loose him."   
"You're not going to loose him Sam. He loves you."   
"Why are you so sure about it?"   
"Because I've seen how he looks at you. I've seen how scared he was when   
you were chased by Jack and because I have seen how it scared the shit out   
of you when Frances shot him."   
"And why doesn't he tell me how he feels?"   
"Because he's as scared as you are."   
"Maybe he is. But if he is scared and I am scared, then this problem is   
bigger than both of us."   
"Let it takes its time, Sam and everything will work out just fine."   
"I hope so. Thanks Grace. Thanks for opening my eyes."   
"You're welcome, Sam. And now let's go play this game or John will go mad."   
  
Sam and Grace left their bench and joined the rest of the team. Grace   
smiled at Bailey and he shook his head, not understanding what she was   
trying to say. They went to the field and talked a last time about the   
position everyone would be playing. They ran a couple of rounds to get warm   
and took their positions. They game started. The VCTF would be playing the   
first leg against the VCS. It was an easy wins, because of the great game   
both Sam and Bailey played. After the game they all gathered around and   
started talking about the next game. They would be playing against the FBI   
bureau from New York. Last year, they had made it to the quarterfinals and   
they were considered one of the big favorites for this year's game. Most   
of them counted on Sam and Bailey again and they were right. They won the   
next game thanks to Sam and Bailey again. They were now in the   
quarterfinals and their opponent was the DC bureau. A fantastic team, but   
the VCTF was a little too strong for them. George played like a champion   
and Bailey seemed to be the most regular player. Sam was a bit tired and   
didn't play. The VCTF even won the semi and would be up against the Dallas   
bureau, last year's winner. Sam told she didn't feel like playing anymore   
and sat down in the shadows under a tree. Bailey noticed something was   
bothering her and sat down next to her. She gave him sideway glances:   
  
"What is it, Bailey? If you came to ask me to play, you came for nothing.   
I'm not playing anymore."   
"Come on, Sam. We need you on this game. You're our best player and if you   
don't play, you reduce our chances of winning this tournament. "   
"So, you only want to win this stupid play. You don't care about me being   
tired?"   
"You know that's not true Sam. Something is obviously bothering you and I'd   
like to know what it is. I hate to see you like that."   
"I'm just fine, Bailey. Why don't you just give it a rest?"   
"Because we have two more hours before the big game and you can rest of you   
want. We need you on this Sam."   
"We or you, Bailey?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Never mind. I don't feel like talking about it. "   
"Fine Sam. Just stay here alone in your corner and continue moping. See if   
I care."   
  
Bailey got up and left Sam. She was trying to control her tears and Grace   
noticed something was wrong. She sat down next to her and smiled   
compassionately. Sam smiled weakly:  
  
"What happened Sam?"   
"I just had a stupid fight with Bailey and I suddenly realized he doesn't   
give a damn about me. I just hoped down in my heart he truly cared about   
me, but now I can see it is obviously not the case."  
"He does care Sam, he's just not so good at showing it. "   
"Not good at showing it. He just told me he didn't care if I was moping   
around."   
"He didn't mean that Sam. He was just trying to prove his point."   
"Oh no Grace, that's not what he was doing. He was making me understand he   
didn't care about me at all."   
"Sam..."   
"Leave me Grace, I don't want to talk about it."   
"Okay Sam, have it your way. But you're making a big mistake here."   
"I am not Grace."  
  
Sam got up and left for a walk around the lake. Grace ran to Bailey and   
took him by the arm:  
  
"What happened with Sam, Bailey?"   
"I was trying to make her play the next game and she thought all I cared   
about was winning. But that's not true Grace. I was trying to get her back.   
She seemed so lost alone out there and I wanted her to join the rest of the   
team. I guess I was a bit rude with her."   
"Maybe you were. You should know her long enough now to know she's   
sensible."   
"I know Grace and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. But I did and   
I don't think she'll be able to forgive me. I think I went a little bit   
over the edge here."   
"You did go over the edge Bailey and you should talk to her before it is   
too late. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but the girl is crazy   
about you. And you are both too pigheaded to do something about it."   
"I guess we are, huh?"   
"Yes you are. Now go and tell her before it's too late."   
"You know where she went?"   
"She went for a walk around the lake."   
"Thanks Grace."   
  
Bailey ran to his car and took something out. He walked to the lake and saw   
Sam. She started walking faster when she saw Bailey come up to her. He   
started running and was walking next to her a few seconds later:   
  
"Go away, Bailey. I don't want to talk to you."   
"That's what I feared. Take this and it will say everything you need to   
know."   
  
Bailey handed her a Walkman and left her alone. Sam sighed and looked at   
the radio in her hand. She put the headphone on and pressed on play:   
  
  
You make me smile   
You make me sing   
You make me feel good every day   
You bring me up   
When I've been down   
There's only heaven when you're around  
  
And I can't go on this way   
With it stronger every day   
But being too shy to say   
I really love you   
  
I wanna fly   
Away with you   
Until there's nothing left for us to do   
I wanna be   
More than a friend   
Until the end of that endless end   
  
And I can't go on this way   
With it stronger every day   
But being too shy to say   
I really love you   
  
And I can't go on this way   
With it stronger everyday   
But being too shy to say   
I really love you   
I do   
  
  
Sam took the headphones off and made her way back to the field. She saw   
Bailey staring at the field and came to stand behind him. She encircled his   
waist with her arms and put the headphone on his ears:   
  
And I can't go on this way   
With it stronger every day   
But being to shy to say   
I really love you   
I do   
  
Bailey turned around and hugged her. She melted into his embrace and they   
stayed like that for a while. Finally it was Bailey who made the first move   
to let Sam go. She looked at him:   
  
"You want to go for a walk, Sam?"   
"Sure."   
  
He gently took her small hand in his big and they went for a walk around   
the lake, not bothering about the glances some of their colleagues gave   
them because of their hand holding. After a while Sam stopped and Bailey   
looked at her questioningly:  
  
"What's wrong Sam?"   
"Nothing. I just think we lost way too much time thinking about who would   
make the first move."   
" I think we did. I was scared you didn't feel the same. But then Grace   
told me you cared deeply about me and I believed her. And when you were so   
rude to me, I was sure she was wrong."   
"I'm sorry about that Sam, but you scared me so much."   
" What do you mean?"   
"I was so much in love with you that it scared me to dead if you didn't   
feel the same. I was trying to let you down gently. You have lost so much   
because of me and I wanted you to get out of my life for you own good. You   
lost Tom and Coop because of me. You have lived in prison because of me and   
you have lost a great part of you live."   
"You didn't do that to me, Bailey, Jack did."   
"If we had never met, you would still be married and have a lot of kids   
like Chloe."   
"I lost a lot because of Jack and not because of you Bailey. Once you'll   
understand that, you will understand a lot more."   
"And what is that?"   
"That I have lost a lot in my life and that I have gained something really   
important: The undying love of the most important person in my life. I love   
you, Bailey and for that alone I will always be grateful."  
"I love you too Sam."   
"Do you think you'll ever kiss me then?"   
"How long I've waited for you to say that."   
"Why don't you just do it then?"   
"You're wish is my order."   
  
And for the first time their lips met. It was a sweet and tender kiss, soft   
and yet so promising. It was a promise for a lot more in the future. The   
future that was awaiting them would be much more than they hoped for. And   
like Bailey had told in the morning, they had won the game. Just not the   
game they thought they would win, but a game they had both hoped winning   
for so long. And all that because someone named Grace was terrible at   
softball but was an expert in the game of love.   
  
  
The End. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I had fun writing. 


End file.
